


An Easy Decision

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #291: Decision. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Easy Decision

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #291: Decision. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Easy Decision

~

Neville’s made several critical decisions in his life. Insisting on a toad for a familiar had made Gran angry, but he’d never regretted choosing Trevor. 

Defying Harry, Ron, and Hermione their first year had got him Stupified, and later, made him the hero of Gryffindor. 

Fighting the Death Eaters seventh-year had been life-changing, too, making him one of the few who could claim the sword of Gryffindor.

But this decision was the most important of all. And he’d had no clue he was going to have to make it that night. “What?” Neville croaked.

Ginny smiled. “Will you marry me?” 

~

Neville stared at her, gobsmacked. He’d adored her for ages. And he’d hoped they could make a life together someday. But-- “Wow,” he said. 

Ginny’s smile faded. “Is it that hard a decision?” she asked quietly.

“No!” Neville’s eyes widened. “I mean yes! I mean--” He exhaled. “No, it’s not a hard decision, and yes, I’ll marry you.” 

Ginny sagged. “Thank Merlin. I’d hate to have to Obliviate you.” 

Chuckling, Neville kissed her, and when they separated they were both breathless. “Wow,” he repeated.

Ginny hummed. “Oh, and one thing.” 

“Yes?” 

“If anyone asks, _you_ asked _me_.” 

Neville laughed. “Understood.” 

~


End file.
